Agasha Sumiko
Agasha Sumiko was the Ruby Champion during the reign of Hantei the Thirty-Eighth. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Ruby Champion Sumiko became friend of the Dragon ambassador at the Imperial Court, Kitsuki Yaruma, and she even trained personally the Crown Prince Hantei Sotorii. Wildcats and Dragon Teeth, by Lisa Farrell Sumiko was very vocal and forthright regarding fighting the Kolat conspiracy. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Acting Emerald Champion In 1123 Sumiko became the acting Emerald Champion after the sudden death of Doji Satsume. During the yearly Topaz Tournament a group of contestants uncovered a plot devised by Bayushi Sugai to disrupt the tournament. Impressed by their heroism and commitment to justice, she recommended them to become Emerald Magistrates, and were sent to Shiro Yogasa for training, who were received by her personal assistant Kitsuki Kāgi. Sumiko tasked the trainees with conducting a secret investigation about Doji Satsume's death. They foiled an assassination attempt against Sumiko, performed by one of Kāgi's assistants, Kitsuki Tomo, revealed as a Kolat asssassin and the one who killed Satsume. Nevertheless, Sumiko maintained in public that Satsume had died due to natural causes, the only thing worse than the Kolat would be for its threat to become widely known. Resigned Sumiko resigned when she acknowledged the autorithy of Akodo Toturi, winner of the ensuing Emerald Tournament. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Sumiko commissioned a second investigation into Satsume's death. His correspondence and records were again investigated. Nothing untoward was found. By the Stroke of a Brush, by Lisa Farrell Toshi Ranbo Sumiko was concerned with the events at Toshi Ranbo, a contested city by the Lion and the Crane Clans. After several failed attempts to involve Toturi in these matters, the Emerald Champion moved to the city to investigate restless spirits Toturi's wife, Akodo Kaede claimed walk through the fields outside Toshi Ranbo, searching for something unknown. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell Sumiko also found that her duties sometimes intersected with the one's of the Imperial Advisor, Bayushi Kachiko. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Emperor's Death In 1123 Yaruma and Sumiko were informed that Hantei the Thirty-Eighth had died, and Toturi was missing. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Again the acting Emerald Champion, Sumiko still wore her Ruby Champion's ceremonial armor, thoug a green stone chrysanthemum amulet of rank about her neck to signify her hasty promotion. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Shortly after Mirumoto Hitomi arrived to Otosan Uchi with the Army of the Rising Wave, with Yokuni's order of aiding the Prince. Resuming as acting Emerald Champion, Sumiko commanded Hitomi to bring the Army inside the city and place it as guards of the Forbidden City. Sumiko followed an Imperial Edict wrote by Toturi and sealed by the late Emperor, appointing the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju as Imperial Regent, and gave him command of the Army of the Rising Waves. The edict also indicated that the Prince Sotorii would abdicate his claim upon the throne, but this part was delayed at Shoju's request. See also * Agasha Sumiko/Meta External Links * Agasha Sumiko (The Chrysanthemum Throne) Category:Ruby Champions (TCG) Category:Dragon Clan Members (TCG) Category:Emerald Champions (TCG)